Long-Lost Helmet
"Long-Lost Helmet" is an Extended Universe oneshot written on July 22, 2016. Summary Full Text (April 30, 1060–the anniversary of Walpurgisnacht) It was a spur of the moment decision really. She wasn’t entirely sure what made her want to go, but once she realized what date was coming up, she felt that she needed to do this one thing. After all, these people were her former comrades in battle, and the last time she had been to the pyre was that night they all stood together…her, King Haddock, his family, Greg, Warren, Asha, Seasick…to remember those they lost during those long, hard days in Ragnorak and when Walpurgisnacht attacked Perch Hall. It had been…fifteen years…since the attack…since they stood together and lit the pyre to honor the dead. Fifteen years…. Ten of which she had been Chief of Haligan Island… Eight of which she had been married to Brandt… She widened her eyes when she realized how quickly time passed, which only made her want to go back…back to the Grounded Dungeon for a day. Of course, the trip wasn’t as easy as when she left to join the Rebellion. She was the Chief, a wife, and a mother…all of which needed to be addressed. Brandt thankfully agreed to stay home with the kids given that they were too young to travel that far north and to let his wife take this trip alone with Shadow. Greg agreed that it would be best for him to stay and take over the village for the day and to help Warren with their children. Asha and Siri wanted to stay and help Brandt and Ingrid with Sven, Dagny, and Kari. So, Chief Grey and Shadow were to go alone back to the old stomping grounds. With some flowers, Grey and Shadow flew to the Northern part of Aiordin in the Everglade, where Akkey herself moved the Dungeon when Fenrir attacked them. The Chief and her loyal Night Fury landed safely nearby where the pyre once stood. Grey laid the flowers on the earth and knelt down to pay her respects. “I hope you’ve all found peace in Helheim, guys,” she said aloud as Shadow bowed her head low. After a few more moments of silence, the Chief and her Night Fury finally stood up and began to walk away when…Grey felt something under her boot. Her first thought was that it was a rock buried in the earth, but…it felt like it was…something made out of medal. She looked down and saw something round poking out of the dirt. Curiosity overwhelmed her, so she knelt down and dug into the dirt. Once she got the dirt out of the way, she pulled the object out by the rim, and when she did…she gasped widening her brown eyes at the sight, specifically when she saw the dirtied feather poking out of the metal object. “I…I don’t believe it…” she said. “Shadow, look, it…it’s Seasick’s old helmet!” It was hard to believe. After fifteen years, she came across the helmet that was once worn by one of her best friends, the Bearer of the Keys herself. Grey then quickly realized that she hadn’t seen Seasick wear this in a long time. She didn’t have it at her Coronation…or when she came to visit when the kids were born…or any time after that. The last time she remembered Seasick wearing it was when…Seasick and Furious left the Rebellion to return home. She remembered that day so vividly. “If there’s ever another rebellion, make sure to invite me!!” Seasick shouted as she sat on top of Furious with her sword above her head. With that, they took off leaving Grey, King Haddock, Stonegit, Greg, Warren, Asha, and the other rebels on the ground to watch her leave. '' ''Lady Grey, who refused to leave until she couldn’t see Seasick anymore, smiled sadly as she watched one of her newest best friends leave. “Goodbye, Seasick,” she said with a tear streaming down her face. “We’ll meet again someday.” The memory faded away as Chief Grey stared at the helmet observing that it was now rusted…worn away after not being used for fifteen years. She hadn’t even realized that Seasick left it behind. Then again, it didn’t surprise her. The former Bearer of the Keys had made a commitment to her new life as a wife and mother on Peaceable Country. It would make sense to leave the past behind. “After all these years, girl,” Grey finally said. “I can’t believe I actually found this.” Shadow crooned happily as she observed her human sister reconnecting with the past. A thought finally bubbled into the Chief’s head. She turned to Shadow and smiled. “You know, I bet I could fix this up and give it back to her. I’m sure she misses it. Come on, girl, let’s go home.” With that, the Chief and her Night Fury took to the skies with the rusted helmet in the Chief’s arm. Hopefully, one of these days, the Bearer of Keys would get to wear her helmet once again. Category:Extended Universe Category:Grey Bergman Category:Events